


Sway Me Like The Sea

by theyhadcookies



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyhadcookies/pseuds/theyhadcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you wanna explore together?"</p><p>Toddler!Eames gets lost in the park. Toddler!Arthur finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway Me Like The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Качай, словно ты морская волна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101411) by [FatimaAlegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra)



> Originally posted at the [Fluff Meme Round 3](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/243220.html?thread=18287636#t18287636) and unbeta'd.
> 
> Technically this could be read as gen. But I'd like to think of it as the beginnings of childhood sweethearts. 
> 
> Title is from Barry Louis Polisar's "All I Want Is You."

Eames is lost. 

He can't help the tremble in his lips as he looks around for his mother, who told him to stay put while she talked to a man they bumped into who claimed to have gone to university with her. While the grown-ups were talking, he saw a man with balloon animals and figured it couldn't hurt to go over their for just a little while. He tugged his hand out of his mother's grasp and immediately followed the man with the balloons. 

When he turned back to her, she was nowhere to be found. Now, he stays put, just as she told him to do if he ever got lost. He's a little scared but if anybody asked him, he would never say so. 

"Hi," says a boy with dark hair. He looks like he's Eames' age but he's wearing a bow tie. The only person Eames ever sees wear bow ties is his daddy. 

"Hi," he replies warily. 

"Are you lost?" asks the boy. "My mommy says children shouldn't be left on their own. If they are, it means they're lost." 

"I'm not lost!" exclaims Eames, suddenly annoyed at the boy.

"It's okay if you are. I get lost all the time. My mommy says it's coz I'm inquisitive." He says the last word like he's a grown-up, and then peers at Eames. "Are you inquisitive?"

He doesn't know what it means. "What's inquisitive?"

"It means you like to explore. So, are you lost?" 

"No. I'm exploring!" He pouts. 

The boy shrugs. "Okay. I'm exploring too." 

The boy is making Eames mad. He wants to find his mother but he doesn't want to admit he's lost. Especially not to this know-it-all. 

When Eames doesn't reply, he says, "Do you wanna explore together?"

Eames blinks, surprised. This boy is weird. He thinks for a moment and realizes that with the other boy around, he's not so scared anymore. And maybe together, they could find his mother. "Fine."

"My name is Arthur." 

"Eames." 

Arthur takes his hand. "So we don't get lost while we explore," he explains.

They spend the rest of the afternoon wandering around the carnival. When their mothers finally find them, they're slumped together by the cotton candy stand, still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over at [dearmonday](http://dearmonday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
